I Just Came to Say Hello
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: The new student is going to change Shisui in ways he wasn't expecting. ItaShi, Warnings: drug use, mention of past child abuse
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Just Came to Say Hello  
>Chapter: 1?  
>Author: Koite<br>Rating: NC-17  
>Summary: The new student is going to change Shisui in ways he wasn't expecting.<br>Pairings: ItaShi  
>Warnings: drug use, mention of past child abuse<p>

A/N: The title is taken from Martin Solveig and Dragonette's song Hello. ^^ Good song, that is. On another note, I have a fly infestation in my house and all the little black bugs are driving my insane. Ugh. D:

~X~

Shisui had been drinking since he was fourteen. And he started smoking weed shortly after. Now, at the tender age of seventeen, if you asked him what drugs he had done, he'd tell you that the better question was 'what drugs hadn't he done?'. The raven would tell most people that the reason he started pouring these toxins into his young body was because he enjoyed the thrill and that it was the 'cool' thing to do with his friends.

The truth is, he started the self-abuse because he wanted to feel. Ever since he was little, he had felt numb. He would never tell anyone the event that occurred when he was seven and snuck off at an amusement park to get some food and never came back. Never. But the truth is that, because of said event, he had subconsciously started repressing all his emotions out of fear that he would accidentally reawaken unwanted memories.

~X~

Shisui was sitting outside school at his usual hiding spot when the bell rang. He had first period English with his favorite teacher, Kakashi. The silver-haired pervert was hilarious. Not to mention the fact that he was sexy as hell. The raven made a point of flirting with him every chance he could. He had even tried the cutesy style-putting his shoulder length hair into short pigtails and twirling his longer, collar-bone length bangs around one finger, while sucking on a lollipop, and wearing a lacy lolita dress. He could see his teachers obvious boner when he walked up to him in that and kindly asked him to 'please help me with biology Kashi-sama~'.

Seriously, Shisui had tried practically everything. Unfortunately, he kept getting turned away and told to come back in a year, when he was eighteen. It wasn't even a year until his birthday, it was seven months. Plus, he'd been with older men before. He'd told Kakashi this but the older man just smirked and once again repeated his policy about fucking students. Or really, his policy on _not _fucking students.

Shisui was sitting in class trying to come up with his next plan to seduce the silver-headed teacher when the very object of his desire spoke up.

"Yo, listen up. Alright guys, so we've got a new student. His name's Uchiha Itachi. Try not to pick on 'im too much."

And then Itachi walked in. Shisui almost whimpered, the kid was fucking sexy as hell. Shisui's eyes were glued to him like a cat to catnip. He had long midnight black hair and intense dark eyes that looked like they'd seen a lot in their short life. Shisui barely suppressed his look of excitement when the new student was assigned the seat next to him.

Shisui noticed Kakashi sneaking looks at the two of them throughout the rest of class and he thought that maybe if the two teamed up on the older man he might be able to finally convince him to fuck him. With this thought in mind, Shisui leaned over to Itachi and introduced himself during one of their fifteen minute breaks.

"Yo, I'm Takanori Shisui. You call can me Shi-kun!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at him.

"Takanori? As in the Takanori family who owns the company in control of over 60% of Asia's oil?"

Well, fuck. Itachi knew his family business. He was hoping that the kid wouldn't notice. But he was an Uchiha after all, how could he expect any different? And from the looks of it, the kid was a prodigy as well. There was no way he was older than sixteen. And it was senior year English. Admittedly, Shisui had skipped a grade as well, but this kid had apparently skipped two.

"Hmm, I'm not much into the family business, you know? I think they're all a bunch of stuck-up, corrupted assholes." Shisui said, grinning at Itachi. Itachi cracked a smile and seemed amused at his cynical words.

"I'm surprised that such a powerful family is so welcoming of that behavior towards them. Are you not the heir to the proverbial throne?"

Heh, this kid really did know quite a lot. But he didn't know everything, and Shisui didn't think it was the time or the place to have a conversation of what his family had done in the name of business.

"I am, and they're not. Heh, so I've got a question."

Itachi may or may not have caught his diversion tactic, but he didn't care. He wasn't fond of where this talk was going and he was going to change it's direction. Itachi raised an eyebrow in response and nodded his head, accepting the question.

"Ya think Kashi-sensei is hot?" Shisui asked, leaning in.

It seems he effectively surprised Itachi with this question. The kid was staring at him and he had his mouth hanging open slightly. And then he laughed, genuinely laughed right in the middle of class. It was loud and the type of laugh that makes you want to join in. Shisui couldn't help himself, he had to laugh as well.

After they had calmed themselves down Itachi spoke again, "I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks."

"No problem, kid. I was serious though, what do ya think of him?"

"He's fairly attractive and has a mostly symmetrical facial structure. I'd feel comfortable saying that he's one of the more sexually arousing teacher's that I've had the pleasure of seeing."

"Do you always talk like that? Well anyway, I suppose that's good. So what would you say if I asked you to help me seduce him?"

"I'd say you were completely out of your mind. It's an arousing image, but not one that would end well realistically."

Damn. He hated the kid for being right. Actually, he was surprised the kid hadn't run away from him yet. He knew he was bold and the subject of their discussion wasn't exactly legal. But he had stayed. The raven was perplexed and amused. He decided he wanted to get to know the kid better.

"Have you ever done anything illegal before?"

"Not really."

"You want to start now?"

~X~

And that was how they found themselves sneaking out of third period later that day. Shisui led him to the common smoker spot right behind the gym. The facility was on top of a hill, so they had to walk down a significant amount of steps along the backside of the building to get to the area. Shisui was glad the kid wasn't afraid of heights.

Most people would walk all the way down to the bottom and hide in the little outdoor hallway leading from the stairs to the back door of the gym, and Shisui agreed that it was a good spot if it was raining, seeing as it was covered. But he really wasn't a fan of being in a box. So instead, he stopped them about halfway down at the small landing and sat down with his back to the wall. The fact that he knew he would die if he scooted a bit to far in front of him excited him. The raven would admit to the fact that he was an adrenaline junkie.

The two proceeded to smoke a joint for the next fifteen minutes. The kid was hilarious when he was high. He kept trying to say really complicated sentences and big words but he was having an insanely hard time communicating anything at all. He wasn't making any sense and Shisui loved it. The raven himself usually got more of a sexual high. He almost always ended up having sex. He wasn't going to take advantage though. Not on someones first time.

Maybe next time he would make a move. For now though, he felt accomplished enough just getting the kid high.

~X~


	2. Chapter 2

~X~

Shisui couldn't remember the last time he saw Itachi. It was about midway through the year and Shisui had missed more than half the school days. At some point he had just stopped coming. He wondered if Itachi knew why his mentor in crime had suddenly disappeared. The raven supposed that he probably didn't. Even though Itachi had connections in high places, Shisui's family was even more secretive. If they didn't want certain information leaked to the public, then it wouldn't be.

And Shisui didn't think that the notoriously high class Takanori family would want it getting out that their sole heir to the oil business empire was skipping school and getting high in parking lots and drive ways. The raven had actually been unofficially warned that if this behavior wasn't cleaned up, and fast, then he would be thrown out of the family. He would be made a black sheep, and exile. He truly would be left with nothing.

But this didn't deter him, in fact it did quite the opposite. It was like a challenge, one that the teen accepted. The next week he didn't show up for school at all. He started shoplifting at places that he knew would catch him. He just didn't give a shit anymore. What had happened to his once noble family? He was tearing it apart.

~X~

It was December when it happened. He was with some less than respectable people, two of which he had just met fifteen minutes before that fateful event. He had gotten picked up from his house around three in the afternoon by a friend. A broken girl he had spoken with on a few occasions, all of which were when he was both high and drunk, was sitting in the front seat. He got into the back with the other two people, a shady couple he had never spoken to before, and proceeded to bum a cigarette off of them within the first thirty seconds of entering the vehicle.

They decided to go to the mall. On the way there he finished his cigarette. It burned his lungs and made his fingers smell like tar. That smell never truly went away, he mused. Once you had smoked, you would recognize the smell anywhere. Twenty minutes later he was standing in a store that sold sexual items, little strips of cloth disguised as Halloween costumes, candy gummies that were in the shape of weed leaves, and other party items.

The guy part of the shady couple that was traveling with him came up beside him while he was looking around in the clothing section. The guy, who had told him proudly that his career was being a low-level drug dealer, leaned down to his ear and whispered darkly into it, asking if he would steal some things for him. Shisui, being the mess that he was, said yes of course.

He walked over to the section that held the sexual items the guy wanted. He quietly snuck a vibrator and a dildo into his messenger bag. No one had noticed, it was all clear. He was headed out when the girl part of the couple and the broken female he had meet previously beckoned him over. He needed to get out of there, it was a bad idea to stay too long once he had already hidden the items.

"Hey man, this underwear is totally kick ass. Ya think ya could get a pair for me? It's like…got a weed leaf on it and shit, totally ballin'."

"Yea, that's cool. I'll do it."

"Yea man?"

"Yea, dude. No problem."

"Awesome, thanks!"

"It's whatever." Shisui said smiling, and then he stole the underwear. He needed to get out now. He had a bad feeling. He covertly told everyone that they should move on to another store. He was safe, he was two steps away from the doorway.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm going to need you to give me those underwear."

_Oh shit._

~X~


	3. Chapter 3

~X~

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. He gave the underwear to the grey-haired, yet bulky, store manager. He hoped that would be it, but apparently he had stolen from the wrong store. This particular store had a policy of prosecuting. They led him to the back room and called in the mall police, who then called in the local police. They called his parents, who said to do whatever they wanted with him. His parents had abandoned him, instead of coming and picking him up from the mall they left him there for two hours in custody. Eventually the cops said that because his parents weren't coming they would have to take him to the actual prison.

They had searched him before they left and found the sex toys. He was being charged for those as well. The only good thing about the lady was that she had stopped him while he was still inside the store, which meant that he could only be charged with concealment instead of robbery. Concealment was a smaller sentence.

The local cop who was in charge of him pulled the raven's arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Shisui was scared, he was feeling his first emotion in a long time, and unfortunately it was one of pain. He didn't want to go to jail, he didn't want to go to court, and he didn't want to lose everything. He knew that after this his family would surely make good on their threat to disown him, especially since the film crews had arrived to capture the heir of one of the richest families in the country being hauled off in handcuffs. His barely dressed form would be plastered all over the ten and eleven o'clock news.

Itachi watched the news. As this realization was dawning on him, the police officer suddenly hauled him to his feet and pushed him roughly out the back room of the store. His friends had long disappeared.

He plastered a smile on his face and stood tall, as if he was walking into a gala in a thousand dollar suit, not being harshly gripped by the arm and led out to a patrol car while wearing thigh high stockings, black combat boots, a gothic mini-skirt, and an oversized charcoal grey hoodie. He knew he was an embarrassment to the family. But he hated them as much as they hated him, so decided to fuck it up for them as much as possible. He looked directly at the cameras as he was led out and winked and stuck out his tongue mischievously as he was shoved into the back of the car.

~X~

Once at the station they searched his bag, finding a bag of weed in it. His sentence had just increased; he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. The made him walk up to a wall, bend over, and put his hands on the wall. Then they forced him to spread his legs as they searched him. The overweight cop who searched him was a little too touchy for his liking, and he especially lingered on his private areas under the mini-skirt. It got the point where he was just about to ask if this was regular procedure when his molester stepped back. He breathed a sigh of relief until the man told him he would have to strip.

The man led him to a private room and then followed him inside.

"So, do you always do this when teenage boys in skirts are brought into the station or am I special?"

"The fuck are you talking about, boy?"

"Well, officer, honestly I'd prefer dinner first, or at least a snack, but if you insist then I guess we can just skip over that part. We all know what you're after anyways, fat perverted bastard."

"You shut your mouth boy or I'll do exactly what you're suggesting." The officer said, cornering him.

"Bring it on you sick fuck. Better now than having you sneak into my cell late at night and raping me in there."

The man growled and stared him down. There was a tense silence for a few seconds before the officer reluctantly released him, but not before grabbing his ass one last time, sliding his fingers into the underwear and over his hole, penetrating slightly, before letting go.

"Watch it kid, one day you'll run into someone who won't be satisfied with just looking." The man issued one last warning, before exiting the room.

Another male officer entered the room shortly after. This man was large, muscled, and looked constipated. Shisui told him as much and the man grunted before telling him to strip out of his clothes and put on the loose orange pants and shirt.

As the raven was walked into the cold, hard cell he would be spending the next few days in he decided not to test any of the other officers too much. He didn't think he could survive being touched like that again.

~X~


End file.
